


A Touch Of Your Love

by beautifulmagick



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Boys In Love, Fingering, M/M, gentle porn, thats all i seem to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: Andrew and Neil finally get some time alone together.





	A Touch Of Your Love

The dorm was blessedly empty and Neil didn't wait long before carefully reaching out for Andrew. The older man had been driving him insane with lingering touches all morning and he was at his breaking point. But, no matter how his blood was rushing through his veins, he never assumed. He kept his hands slow and paused until Andrew nodded at him. 

“Back to bed? Yes or no?” Neil asked softly.

Andrew's expression was blank but his hazel eyes were sharp and focused on him. Andrew allowed him to hold his shoulder for a moment-- let the tension in Neil’s body rise-- before finally nodding.

“Go. Junkie,” he scoffed quietly.

Neil wasn’t ashamed of the way he scrambled off his bean bag chair and into their dorm room. Andrew followed him at a more leisurely pace but his eyes betrayed his interest. To anyone else, he would look bored but Neil knew the glimmer of desire in his eyes.

“How do you want me?” 

The interest in Andrew’s eyes burned hotter.

“Do you want to be naked?”

“Yes,” Neil answered without hesitation. The small, gentle touches all day had made him want more. He wanted to feel Andrew against his skin.

Neil stripped out of his clothes easily. His disgust and shame over his scars was ever present but the way andrew touched him always eased it. Once bare, he sprawled out on their too small bunk bed and waited. Andrew gazed at him for a long moment before peeling his armbands off and then his shirt. Neil kept his eyes on andrew’s as he kicked out of his sweat pants.

“You can touch my shoulders and back,” he paused then added, “and my chest.”

Neil practically felt his mouth water. There was so much of Andrew’s strong, muscled torso to touch. Andrew rolled his eyes at Neil’s eager expression and crawled onto the bed. There was a good inch of space between them and Neil respected that gap. He didn’t arch or thrust. He gently slid his hands over Andrew’s shoulders and down his back. Andrew’s muscles shifted slightly under his touch so Neil did it over and over until Andrew finally kissed him.

The fever in Neil’s blood turned to fire instantly. His body didn’t feel like his own anymore, it felt like an extension of Andrew. He was hyperaware of every tiny place their skin was touching. He wanted Andrew’s weight against his chest to press him bodily to the bed.

“Alright?” Andrew murmured between kisses.

 

“Yes. It feels so good,” Neil babbled breathlessly.

Andrew rolled his eyes but Neil knew he was pleased. Finally, he lowered himself down until there was no space between them. Neil trembled under him instantly, his body locked against the urge to writhe beneath him.

“You can move. I’ll tell you if I need you to stop,” Andrew said.

Andrew trailed hot, open mouthed kissed down Neil’s throat to his chest. He kissed his scar tenderly, his razor sharp mouth dulled with fondness. Neil ignored the way his heart tripped over its own beat and focused on the broad expanse of Andrew’s back. The room was hot with their mingled breaths but Neil didn’t mind. Andrew kept his mouth moving lower and lower until he reached the fine trail of auburn hair on Neil’s stomach. Neil held his breath, anticipation bubbling in his stomach.

“There’s no one in the suite,” Andrew said blandly.

Neil’s dick twitched hard from the feel of Andrew’s breath. Then he realized what Andrew was suggesting. Neil was generally quiet in bed-- no matter how Andrew stroked him or put his mouth on him, Neil could control himself. Unless Andrew fingered him. The press of Andrew’s fingers against his prostate melted all of his meticulous control and left him crying out for more.

“Yes,” Neil gasped.

Andrew reached into his pillowcase for the bottle of lube they had stashed in there. Neil bit his lip hard to keep himself from begging, instead he watched Andrew rub the gel between his fingers to warm it up then he resumed kissing Neil’s stomach. Neil’s thighs fell open around Andrew and he forced himself to relax as Andrew circled his wet finger around his opening. The anticipation built more and he bit his lip until he tasted blood. He knew better than to beg. He knew Andrew would give him what he needed as long as he was patient. The words built behind his teeth until Andrew finally slid one finger inside of him.

“Yesssssssss,” Neil hissed rocking into Andrew’s hand.

Andrew rested his head on Neil’s hipbone and watched him with unblinking eyes. Neil blushed bright pink but didn’t hide from his gaze. He knew that Andrew needed to see him, to know that he was alright. He moved his finger carefully, working him open until his second finger easily pressed in beside it. Neil saw stars behind his eyelids and his mouth dropped open around a helpless moan. Andrew shivered against his stomach, obviously affected by the sound, but Neil didn’t comment. He was too busy feeling his entire body burst into flames.

“Andrew… so good,” he gasped nonsensically.

“I want you to come like this,” Andrew told him in that same, monotone voice.

“Can I have more?” 

Andrew scissored his fingers, stretching Neil open until he ached pleasantly. Then he began to thrust his fingers, angling them up to hit his prostate with each pass. Neil’s vision whited out and he reached out to grasp Andrew’s shoulder to ground himself. Andrew allowed the touch and kept his pace steady. His muscles flexed hard under Neil’s hand-- which only turned Neil on more-- and Neil knew this wouldn’t last. He groaned loudly, Andrew's name mixed in with the sound until it was unintelligible. He tried to keep his hips still under Andrew’s head but it was impossible, he couldn’t stop himself from squirming and bucking. Andrew rode out the movements, though, and didn’t try to stop him. Neil was close already and he didn’t want it to end just yet, but he was burning bright from the inside out.

“Are Andrew and Neil still here?” A voice asked suddenly from the common area.

Andrew froze, his fingers held deep inside of Neil. Neil whined loudly and pressed back against him.

“Quiet. Someone is here,” Andrew said lowly.

Neil shook his head and tried to make sense of the words. 

“Do you want to stop?” He gasped wetly.

“They might hear you,” Andrew growled.

Neil swallowed hard. He knew that he had to be clear with Andrew.

“If you want to stop because it makes you uncomfortable, that’s alright. But if you don’t mind them overhearing then I would like it if you didn’t stop,” Neil rasped carefully.

Andrew’s fingers thrust sharply, drawing a startled yelp from Neil’s throat.

“I think that answered your question, Kevin,” Nicky said with a laugh.

Neil put his hand over his mouth and bit down hard on his own finger. He rocked into Andrew’s hand desperately, chasing his own release. The interruption had staved off his impending orgasm but he knew it wouldn’t take much for him to be on the edge again. He tried to stay quiet but muffled cries spilled from his throat with each thrust. Andrew sat up and tugged Neil’s hand away from his lips before replacing it with his mouth. Andrew swallowed each sound until Neil was whining constantly and arched up tight against him.

“I’m gonna come,” he mumbled into his mouth.

Andrew rubbed hard at his prostate until Neil’s tense body shook apart. He ground down against Andrew’s palm and cried out shrilly as he came over his abs. Andrew watched him intently, thrust his fingers until Neil shuddered with overstimulation, then he pulled away to grab a tissue. Neil stayed sprawled on the bed, panting like he’d just run a marathon. Then Andrew was back, pressed against him tightly and kissing him while he worked himself under his boxers. Neil shakily reached up to caress his back until Andrew jerked against him.

“So good,” Neil murmured happily.

“You’re a broken record,” Andrew ground out.

“It’s true.”

Neil stretched out, popping his back and sighing into Andrew’s hair.

“It was alright?”

“It was. I don't even care if they heard,” Neil reassured him.

“I need to shower.”

Neil watched him get up, his eyes still hot on his chest. Andrew was flushed down to his sternum and it was more attractive than it had any right to be. 

“Looking for company?”

Andrew rolled his eyes and gestured for him to follow. Neil hurried after him with a grin on his face.


End file.
